


初雪 23 补档

by OhMyMoonbyul2



Category: Mamamoo, Moonbyul - Fandom, kim yongsun - Fandom, moonbyulyi, moonsun - Fandom, solar - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyMoonbyul2/pseuds/OhMyMoonbyul2
Relationships: moonsun - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	初雪 23 补档

## 初雪【Moonsun】 23

二十三  
  
文星伊在浴室擦头发的时候有些疑惑，先洗完澡在卧室不停地跟她说话，然后提各种问题的金容仙突然安静地不得了，半天都没声儿，她开口冲着外头喊道，  
  
“欧尼？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你怎么不说话了。”  
  
“我有吗？”  
  
“啧，你刚刚不是还说应该有很多话要跟我说么？”  
  
“嘿～我好像有点晕。”  
  
“怎么了？”听到这句，文星伊担心地放下毛巾，转身出了浴室，只见金容仙穿着自己的衬衫通红着一张脸靠在床上对着自己傻笑，脚边是空了半盒的巧克力。  
  
“你吃了半盒？”仓鼠式惊讶。金容仙吞掉半盒的巧克力是来自比利时的房东老太太给的酒心巧克力，里头含着浓度极高的伏特加。  
  
“这个，好吃。”金容仙看着文星伊裂开嘴笑起来，“真的很好吃。”  
  
“呀！金容仙，里面有烈酒啊。”  
  
“嗯，可是真的很好吃啊。”金容仙软软地坐起来，伸手又要去够放在脚边的巧克力。文星伊快步走过去，把巧克力的盒子拿开，扶住金容仙软趴趴的身体，触到裸露在外的皮肤微微的发烫，金容仙靠在文星伊的肩膀上开始撒娇。  
  
“星伊，再给我一块。”  
  
“不行，你不会喝酒你还吃那么多。”  
  
“嘿嘿，你在我不怕的。”金容仙抬头蹭到了文星伊的脖子，用力吸了几口，满足地伸手用力地抱住文星伊，喃喃地开口，“星伊啊，你不准消失了，消失很可怕的你知道吗？”  
  
“不会，欧尼对不起。”文星伊伸手揽住金容仙的肩膀，轻轻地吻着怀里人的头顶，“我不会走了，我再也不会离开你了。”  
  
“嗯，真乖！”金容仙抬起头，将双手架在文星伊的的肩膀上，认真地看着眼前这个在心里有着无可比拟的分量的人，在外人看来总是冷漠的眉眼此刻正望着自己，眼里有着只属于金容仙的温柔和深情，心底蔓延出来的爱意推着金容仙慢慢地靠近，在文星伊的唇边留下一个响亮的吻，眯起眼睛笑了起来，“我爱你。”  
  
和金容仙在一起的这段日子里，是第一次听到金容仙说这三个字，文星伊是几乎楞住了，只见金容仙又一次笑咪咪地靠近自己，醉酒让她的眼神有些迷蒙，她轻轻地吻在文星伊的嘴角，酒心巧克力的甜香充斥着文星伊的鼻腔，金容仙伸出舌尖轻轻地描绘着文星伊的唇形，停在嘴角，微微侧过脸，贴在文星伊的耳边轻声说，“文星伊，你有没有，很想我？”尾音消失在金容仙的嘴唇与文星伊的耳廓间，金容仙清楚的知道文星伊的敏感点在哪里，感觉到文星伊呼吸顿住，金容仙轻轻地笑了起来，“我可是，很想你呢。”  
  
这句话的热度让文星伊一直以来引以为傲的冷静燃烧殆尽，床事上向来羞涩的金容仙，不知道是因为太久未见还是因为酒精的释放，此刻诱人的简直要让文星伊抓狂，她猛地将金容仙推倒在床上，欺身上前，哑着嗓子问道：“金容仙，你什么时候学会诱惑人了？”  
  
金容仙微微一笑，抬手勾住文星伊的脖子，突然发力，两人调了位置，文星伊此刻被金容仙压在身下，金容仙坐在了她的小腹上，眼神迷离，轻轻地咬着嘴唇，看着文星伊，文星伊才发进金容仙衬衫里面什么都没有，衬衫的微微勾勒出凸起的尖端，金容仙抬手解开了衬衫的一颗扣子，内里雪白的柔软露出浅浅的轮廓，她微微压低身体，领口露出大片的春光，她附在文星伊的耳边低声道，“诱惑你，是我的本能。”  
  
“金容仙……”文星伊眼里的忄青谷欠没有丝毫的掩饰，她伸手探入金容仙衣服下摆，抚上腰间细腻的肌肤，“你成功了。”起身将金容仙压在身下，低头吻上金容仙白皙的脖颈，引得身下的人一阵颤栗。  
  
房间里的气氛越来越热烈，许久未见的思念伴随着越来越越来越激烈的亲吻爆发，文星伊急切地甚至有些粗暴地扯开了金容仙的衬衫，金容仙伸手替她脱掉了睡衣。久违的坦诚相见，毫无阻隔的肌肤相亲，让两人忍不住发出一声叹息，随后，金容仙贴上来的唇热烈的几乎让文星伊没有思考的余地，顺着本能回应着，手指攀上胸前的柔软揉捏着，被文星伊堵住的唇瓣流出破碎的低吟。文星伊的手指顺着金容仙平坦的小腹下滑，指尖蜻蜓点水一般的触碰让金容仙微微起身用力的抱住文星伊，身体在叫嚣着渴望更多。  
  
“星伊…星…伊…”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“星…伊…”得不到身体想要的快/感，金容仙微微睁开了眼睛，文星伊嘴角微微上挑。  
  
“怎么了，容？”  
  
“…星伊…要…”因为害羞避开了文星伊的眼睛，金容仙口气里带着撒娇一般的抱怨。  
  
“嗯？”文星伊低下头亲吻着金容仙敏感的脖颈，感受到她的颤抖，低沉的嗓音带着几丝诱惑，“容仙，要我做什么？”  
  
文星伊小小的坏心让金容仙微微抬起了身子，搂住了文星伊的脖子吻上了文星伊的唇，光洁的大腿挤入了文星伊的双腿间，微微抬起抵住文星伊的腿心，感受到那里带着高温的潮湿，金容仙满意地笑了，她贴着文星伊的唇开口，“文星伊…难道…你不想要我吗？”  
  
文星伊呼吸一滞，“金容仙，明天赶不上回国的飞机可不要怪我。”  
  
手指长驱直入，感受到熟悉的温度和紧致，低头堵住因为自己突然的动作而发出惊呼的金容仙的唇，然后手上开始动作。细密的轻吻自唇瓣移动到金容仙微微扬起的下巴，舌尖滑过修长的脖颈，顺着身体起伏的曲线留下淡粉色的痕迹，然后温柔的唇覆上金容仙的湿热。  
  
“星伊…星…伊…”金容仙微微起身伸手扶向文星伊埋在双腿间的头，将她拉起迫切的迎上去与她亲吻，文星伊让手指再次被金容仙包裹，许是太久没有亲密，没几下，文星伊就感到了金容仙潮水来临前身体的紧绷，她狠狠地吻了下去，感受着心爱的人攀上顶点时的颤栗和拥抱她的力度。  
  
夜，还很长…  
————————————


End file.
